Ignorance
by MOVEDMira-chan1717
Summary: Ginny hates Draco, and had a bad day. Draco taunts her from outside her window, making walk over to Slytherin. Mind going hazy, Ginny does something unexpected. One-sided- Rated T for mild language   I guess the romance... :D
1. Ignorance

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the song "Ignorance" by Paramore, which made me think of this.

_A/N: Lots of you guys have been saying it's weird that I like Weasleycest so much, so this is another couple that I like: DracoXGinny. Screw canon. :)_

**Ignorance:**

I walked into Gryffindor, hopeful that the stupid day would end. I got another Howler from Mum, stupid Professor Snape just had to scream in my face that he'd take away my Quidditch rights for a semester (we have a game in four days!) right in front of everyone in Potions, and Malfoy insulted my liking for Harry again. You'd think I'd get over that, and I try not to act like it hurts me, but he still knows.

And he does it over and over again, annoying the hell out of me. There was only once when I let him watch me break down and cry. Now, I run to bathroom or the Gryffindor common room, two places I know Malfoy would never go.

Hermione stared me down as I ran from the common room to my dorm. I needed time to myself, so I locked me inside the dorm.

_No one can convince me to come out_, I thought. All of a sudden, a whish came by the window, and I sat up by the window, looking out.

It flew past again, this time a little slower. I didn't need to hear his voice. I already saw who it was, thanks to the moonlight.

"What's wrong, Ginny?"

"Oh, you are so ignorant, Malfoy!" I growled, and slammed my window shut. I still saw him out there, and he tapped on the window.

"WHAT!" I screamed and flailed open the window. I was standing face to face with him as he smirked.

"Care for a fly, Weasel?"

"No, obviously!"

"Oh yeah, guess you don't want Snape seeing you around on a broomstick… too bad you got your rights kicked off!" He flew off, laughing, while I just stood there.

"He's a bum, Ginny. Spoiled pure-blood, that's what he is." Hermione was standing there. "He's been scared of me since I popped him in the nose. Oh well, it was actually quite funny."

I tried to laugh. But I couldn't. "He's still bothering you about Harry, isn't he?"

_Geez, does Hermione know everything?_

… _Okay, yeah, basically she does. _

She stood there for a minute before leaving. She wasn't much help, but she knew I needed time alone.

And that's what I want.

But something was pulling me towards my broomstick, something in my mind. Something was nagging at me to fly up in my broomstick and whack Malfoy with my hand flat across his face. His stupid, little, spoiled, pampered, cute… NO! He is NOT cute!

His family is evil, he is mean, and I hate him! I can't say he's CUTE! That's like – like me hating Harry! It doesn't happen!

One, because Harry is my best friend, two, I love him, three… well, he saved my life. I can never hate him after that.

And Malfoy, oh, Malfoy… He hates me, he's on Slytherin, he LOVES making me and my family's lives suck, I hate him, and he seems to love when I get in trouble, just like he did today.

I could go on forever.

Malfoy provokes me so much… God, I want to fly over there and kick him in the face! Actually, in fact, I don't need to fly. Slytherin's house is right next to Gryffindor's.

I could walk over. So I do. I knock on the door before realizing I don't have the password. Stupid Slytherins, they have a door. We have a painting.

I heard some shuffling. Crabbe and Goyle answered the door and looked at me.

"What do you want, you loser of… the loser team?" Crabbe stated and I rolled my eyes.

"Nice. Did Malfoy make that up or you?" When they didn't answer, I pushed past the two dimwits into Slytherin. I realized they were chasing after me (but failing miserably), so I ran into a dorm, closing the door behind me and locking it.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Weasel herself! You're mum would be glad to send you another Howler!" Malfoy's menacing voice came from behind me. I twirled around to face Malfoy himself, standing over me with those gray eyes.

They had little hints of pale blue in them, and they were absolutely adora—NO, NO, NO!

_Stop thinking like that, you Redhead!_ I thought. _He's evil, and he's standing over me, pushing me against the door. Okay, there is NO way I can stop thinking like this—he's so cute—NO! UGHHH!_

"Well, what are you doing here, Weasley?" I stared at him.

"Oh, to, um…" I didn't want to kick him anymore. He was so close to me, and I could feel his hot breath on my lips. It's making me shudder. "To, um, say that you are ignorant?" He smirked.

"You came all this way, ran past Crabbe and Goyle (those two hags), and into none other than MY bedroom, just to tell me I'm ignorant. Wow, you really are hotheaded, Ginny. So, seriously, tell me what you came over for."

_Just shut up, Malfoy…_ I thought, _or I'll do something to MAKE you shut up. No, I am not going to do that! Yes, I am! NO! UGH! _

Before I knew it, I grabbed his wrist and bent him over me, my lips contacting his.

_Why do I always lose? I'm the one thinking here! But, nooooo… my heart has to fight against my brain, and it always wins. _

I let go of his wrist, and as soon as I did, he wrapped his arms around my waist. His lips tasted sweet, like strawberries? Ooh, no, maybe something like cherries.

He had a slice of cherry pie today at the feast. I saw him, and then he smirked at me. I rolled my eyes, and he continued to stare at me.

And now, I'm kissing him in his dorm.

He pulled away from me, and my mind was spinning. He looked at me, and I stared back. "Wow… that's what you came for?"

"Um, sure?" I said, looking down and blushing as red as my hair. He grabbed my chin and forced me to look in his eyes.

He smiled and bent over, his blonde hair falling into his face. Our lips touched and he kissed me harder and deeper.


	2. Love Story

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Harry Potter or "Love Story" by Taylor Swift, which basically reminds me of this. So… yeah! :D

_A/N: Sequel to "Ignorance", so if you read that first, you knew what happened. But if not, I'll be safe, not sorry, and I'm going to tell it again in a different way. (Oh, you'll know what I mean if you read on! :D Now, ONTO THE STORY!)_

**Love Story: **

Our dads hate each other.

I had kissed none other than the only person who I despised most: Draco Malfoy. Well, he is cute, and all, but we aren't supposed to be together.

So when I showed up for the Yule Ball with no one, Draco slowly, but surely, came over to me and asked me to dance. Sure, it wasn't Harry, who was in the TriWizards competition, but Draco still looked at me like he wanted me to.

So I danced with him; my long dress flowing as he picked me up and twirled me around. We were having a fun time, and that's all that mattered. I didn't care if anyone saw, even Harry. I was having a blast with Draco, and… I loved him.

But we can't be together.

And when I accidently told Hermione about it, well, Ron had walked in and hear every word I had said. Little did I know, Ron was going to tell Dad.

I got a Howler that night, it was Dad. Draco told me dad had sent him a Howler too; that it said he should stay away from me.

And I was crying by the corridor between Gryffindor and Slytherin, begging Draco to pretend like we didn't matter.

"We'll run away from here, take me somewhere. I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run."

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you._

_We keep quiet, because we're dead if they knew-_

_So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while._

For a day, I did not find Draco. I couldn't see him anywhere; he was gone. I sent a letter to his family, and they responded back:

"He doesn't love you. Forget about him, he's gone.

Lucius M. and Arthur W."

_Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel._

_This love is difficult, but it's real._

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess._

He was gone… and I couldn't find him. I kept waiting for him between the corridors, but he never came. My faith inside was crumbling, as if my father and his father smashed my heart.

Finally, on September 18th – a week later after I sent the note—he came over to me, and knelt down, pulled out a ring, and said…

_Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone._

_I love you, and that's all I really know._

_I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story, baby just say... yes._

_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh._

_'cause we were both young when I first saw you_


End file.
